conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
World War III (Germania)
Background & Causes World War III was a large scale conflict involving most of the nations of the world from 1985 to 2001. While some nations involved in the war did not directly engage against each other, many suffered from revolutions or civil wars. The main conflict of this war, though, is largely considered the war in which Japan and America attacked the New German Empire. The reasons for the attack are generally unclear, but it is known that Daniel Jackson hated all forms of democracy and wanted to wipe it off the face of the earth, and that he wanted land in Europe and Africa. Tensions between these nations had been building for years, so it was no surprise that the war broke out. The Soviet Union, which, at this point was really just part of Siberia and Alaska, fell into a state of civil war over inept leadership, eventually leading to the formation of the nations of Siberia and Alaska in 2001. It is generally believed that, had Kennedy not taken steps to appease Daniel Jackson, this war never would have happened and America would have been crippled. Others argue that America would have become agitated and struck much sooner. The War Begins (1985 - 1993) On January 1, 1985, Daniel Jackson gave the military permission to attack West African territories held by Germany. The next day, American forces stormed the West African shores in a surprise attack against the Germanians, setting up positions along the coast to prepare for a drawn out war. The Japanese, wanting to rid the world of Germania as much as America, proposed a temporary alliance, to which Jackson agreed on April 23. Around June, the Americans were making headway into Africa, and, surprisingly, the Germanians were not making much of an effort to protect it. But, on June 17, the Japanese helped with the invasion of West Africa, and the whole area was lost by Germania by the end of the month. As it turned out, Neuman was planning a massive surprise attack on the forces in Africa, planning on surrounding them at strategic locations. Of course, this didn't go to plan, and West Africa fell. At this point Neuman was absolutely furious with the Japanese, and sent the Luftwaffe to the Arabian Peninsula to bomb major military bases, and, as the planes flew over Cyprus, they were shot down by American anti-aircraft missiles. The situation stayed this way for several months, with several failed attempts to invade the German mainland. On August 3, the Japanese initiated Operation: Tsunami, and sent an enormous invasion force to land on the west coast of America, and to occupy Hawaii. The invaders landed at 1:00 in the morning, and quickly occupied Hawaii, California, Oregon, and Washington. The Imperial Air Force then bombarded the next wall of states until an invasion was possible, and Idaho, Nevada, Utah, and Arizona were occupied. The Americans were forced to send troops back home from Africa, giving the Germans a chance to strike back. On August 18, the Germans reclaimed their African territories and captured Cyprus and the Mediterranean territories America had. By the first of September, the Germans were prepping a dangerously daring invasion of Japan. They would need to occupy and subdue the majority of the nation within a few days in order to defeat the Japanese, and the invasion of America provided the distraction they needed, so they had to act fast. By New Year's Day, the Japanese had occupied as far east as Missouri. The biggest challenge the Japanese would face would be attempting to cross the Mississippi, a task that would eventually prove impossible. By February, the Japanese had sent nearly their entire military to deal with the Americans and try to push across the Mississippi. They planned invasions of the east coast, but could never find a good point of invasion, so these plans never came to fruition. The Germans on the other hand, had finalized their plans to invade the Japanese Empire. On February 12, the Kriegsmarine surrounded the Japanese islands and the Luftwaffe had leveled the entire city of Tokyo. A foot invasion of Japan ensued, and, the Islands were captured by the 15th, and the government had moved to Beijing. The Japanese were still in control of most of Continental Asia, and part of America, although their homeland had been captured. The Germans commenced Operation: Sunset on February 20 and the Wehrmacht stormed the east coast of continental Japan, quickly capturing the coastline, as the Luftwaffe, avoiding American territories, heavily bombed the Arabian Peninsula and dropped off troops in the sparsely defended western area of the Japanese Empire. The Germans were bombarded with artillery on the eastern front, but made considerable progress in the west, claiming as far east as former India by April 1. At this point in the east, though, the Germans made little progress, and the Japanese Navy blockaded the shores of former China, cutting off much of the supplies to the German troops, whose numbers were slowly decreasing. The Germans knew, though, that Operation: Sunset could still be a success if they held out in the east long enough for troops in the west to reach the Japanese lines of defense from the other side. By the 15th of April, the German advance in the west slowed, and Japan regained air dominance over the Japanese Islands, and pushed the Germans all the way back to the shore. On May 3, the Japanese defeated the Germans in the east, and Operation: Sunset failed. The Japanese Navy then surrounded their islands and began to assault the German troops there. As the war in America raged on, neither side made many gains. The Japanese would attempt to cross the Mississippi and be slaughtered, and vice versa. Both sides were war weary by this point, and both were fighting Germans as well, since the Germans invaded Cyprus and American held Africa on May 29. Daniel Jackson, fearing the worst, devised a fail safe in which the Japanese and German major cities would be be barraged with nuclear missiles if the invaders reached the capital. The plan was named Directive: Killswitch, and was only to be enacted if Jackson gave the order. Meanwhile, on the Japanese western front, the Germans slowly but surely made headway, until the Japanese heartland was retaken on June 11. Then, troops were able to be sent to the west to fight off the invaders. By July 15, the Germans had totally evacuated Japan. Throughout the coming years, nothing major happened on any of the fronts of the war. A few failed invasions took place here and there, but no side gained an edge over another. The war continued this way for several years, with no option of peace. Japan Crumbles (1994 - 1997) Eventually, Neuman felt there was no alternative to using exceptional force to win the war. He began production of more Feuerballs and Stahl Wolken, outfitted with Xerum explosives on March 6, 1994. The production of almost 5,000 of each was completed by the first of May, and on May 4, Operation: Nightfall began. At around 2:00 AM, the Luftwaffe began annihilating Japanese military bases and concentrations of troops throughout the empire, nearly unstoppable. The Kriegsmarine then began a massive submarine campaign to clear a path to the east coast on May 10. When the Japanese infrastructure had been severely weakened, the Feuerball troops began decimating the Japanese in the west, killing millions of troops defending the empire. By the start of 1995 the Japanese had lost considerable territory and the Germans had occupied much of western Japan. Around mid-June, the Luftwaffe entered the fight for the Pacific. They destroyed military bases on the Pacific Islands, and crippled the Japanese infrastructure. By the time 1996 began, the Japanese had lost nearly their entire military to the superior German Wehrmacht, but they refused to give up, fighting to the very end. The end came much sooner than expected. The Luftwaffe and Heer had occupied all of continental Asia and the Kriegsmarine has surrounded the Japanese Islands by December 28. The invasion of the Japanese heartland began on the first of the year, and, in a crushing defeat, the Japanese surrendered on February 7, 1997. Australia then gained the Pacific Islands and Malaysia and Indonesia, and all Japanese territorial claims on continental Asia (excluding Korea) were dissolved into a cluster of smaller countries (Chinese Empire, Vietnam, Greater Kazakhstan, and Hindustan). The Japanese then withdrew all forces from America. The Final Campaign (1997 - 1998) The Final Campaign is a term used to describe the German invasion and occupation of America in the late 1990s. The invasion started on April 3, 1997, but a few things within the New German Empire were sorted out first, due to the Germans' inability to properly care for the territories: * The British Isles were freed and became the Kingdom of the British Isles after a short civil war. They were given Iceland as a territory. * West Africa became the West African Republic. * The Iberian Peninsula became the nation of Iberia. Once this had been taken care of, the invasion commenced. German troops stormed the American east coast, capturing Georgia, Florida, North Carolina, Virginia, Maine, New Jersey, and Delaware by the end of the month. The Luftwaffe initiated massive bombing runs throughout the following months, and the Germans captured the next wave of states, and Cuba, by November. Knowing they had no River to hide behind this time, the Americans did the best they could to ward off the attacks, but steadily lost ground. On January 6, 1998, the Second Russian Revolution broke out. The Alaskans wanted to leave the Soviet Union, and those who remained loyal fought against the government to unseat the current bumbling leadership that had caused the downward spiral of the Soviet Union. On July 7, 1998, the Alaskans declared their independence from the Soviet Union and pushed the Soviets out, naming Alexander Petrov their first President. On November 30, 1998, the rebels defeated the government and Vladimir Putin came into power, setting up the first government of the nation of Siberia, and establishing a socialist government, rather than a communist one. In late 1998, the Germans had taken Toronto, Ohio, and Indiana, and were prepared to invade the capital. On November 9, they invaded Michigan and reached Detroit on December 2. As the Germans stormed the city, Jackson watched his men fall from the highest window of the Detroit Tower (the new capital building of America), and was fatally shot by a sniper at 2:37 AM, and muttered his final word to a commanding officer in the room. "Killswitch," he whispered, and then collapsed to the ground, dead. Category:Scenario: Germania